


Such a Romeo

by WickerPrince



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BCM i apologise, First Kiss, M/M, Please dont kill me, Romance, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickerPrince/pseuds/WickerPrince
Summary: So uh...this is my first time writing a Dan/Phil fanfiction so don't judge me. I've poured my wine (it's grape juice) and I had the idea so, here we are. It's rather short and kinda sucky so don't judge me. Enjoy!
This is also a tiny Christmas gift to BCM because she did something really nice for me a few days ago.
Love,Josh
PS. I refuse to even look at this again. I'm not editing and I'm not revising. The End.





	

It's not like Dan  _intended_ for Phil to show up at their own door, holding a rather large bouquet of flowers. Black and red roses. Dan's favourite. 

 

And he certainly hadn't intended Phil to be in a suit with his hair all combed back and just plain _gorgeous_.

 

But here they were, Dan's eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape while Phil stands in front of him, smiling like an absolute dork with those stupidly vibrant blue eyes. So...so stupid. And so fucking beautiful. 

 

"Ph-" Dan cleared his throat, "Phil, what are you doing? Don't you...don't you have a suit inside...?" He couldn't even begin to imagine why Phil had rented a suit or when. 

 

"How do you know this isn't mine?" Phil questioned, tilting his head curiously. Adorable. 

 

"Well..." So maybe Dan had searched Phil's closet that morning when he had gone to the market. It's not as creepy as it sounds though! He just  _had_ to see what Phil had gotten him for Christmas and, knowing Phil, he was likely to hide in the most obvious place. But Dan just couldn't stand the suspense of it all. "It doesn't matter. What are you doing?" 

 

"I didn't have the money to get you the game you wanted, so I figured I'd try this." Phil explained, biting his lip softly as Dan stared at him. "Dan, you wanna go out with me?" 

 

Dan's entire face turns red as he looks down, laughing nervously. "I...uh...uh...yeah...I'd love that, actually." 

 

Phil grinned, handing Dan the flowers. As the taller grabbed them, their hands touched. This somehow sparks Phil's interest so he leaned forward, kissing Dan's lips gently. Dan, still a blushing mess, kissed back, resting his hand on Phil's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. 

 

Once they had both pulled away, Phil spouted some gushy romantic stuff. Of course Dan wasn't listening. He was staring at Phil, smiling stupidly. 

 

"You're such a Romeo." Dan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Phil's waist, pulling him into another kiss. 

 

"You love it." Phil murmured against Dan's lips. 

 

"I do." 


End file.
